usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert A. Clemens II, Ph.D.
The now retired Feet Captain has had many joys, but also many pains, in his life. It made him the man he is today. Personal History Robert Andrew Clemens was born on Stardate 7204.23 to Commander and Lieutenant Clemens in Huntington Beach, California, Sol System. Robert has always exhibited telepathic and telekinetic abilities. However, they did not flourish until the age of 12. His parents sent him to Betazed where he attended the Academy of Telepathic Studies. There he became more in tuned with his abilities and learned to focus them when necessary. He was classified as a B telepathic. There, he also met his Imzadi, Keirana Tye Hunter, who was also a student at the Academy. Their relationship was blossoming until one fateful night when Professor Hunter discovered Robb and Keiri in a holo suite about to consummate their love for each other. Professor Hunter threatened Robb with expulsion from the Academy, or to never see his daughter again. Robb's parents separated the two, where they never saw each other again... or so they thought. Starfleet History Starfleet Academy At the age of 17, Robb left the Betazed Academy and returned to Earth to attend Starfleet Academy. He did well being a 3.0 student excelling in Engineering, Starship Design, and Shuttlecraft Piloting. When the encounter at WOLF 359 occurred, he lost both parents and his brother in the massacre, all three were on the Lexington when she was destroyed. His grades quickly dropped, he was in danger for failing until he was approached by Cadet Night. They quickly became good friends and was unofficially adopted by Night's mother. Robert's grades began to rise and flourish. At the request of Mrs. Night, Robert was able to redo his 2nd year at the Academy. He was a 3.7 student at the time of graduation from the Academy, and in the top 5% of his class. Bureau of Research and Design Upon his exit from the Academy, Robert met Lilianna Velsco another student of the Academy. They had a whirlwind romance and married the same year. In that year, Robert began his research at the Bureau of Research and Design in San Francisco, California. His first child Joseph was born on Stardate 9104.24. The marriage quickly ended between him and Lilianna. McKinley Station Robert was transferred from Earth to McKinley Station, where he continued his research on starship design. Later on, Robert decided that it was time for him to begin his officers career, and left the station. USS Lothlorien Robert entered Starfleet as an Ensign and was assigned to the USS Lothlorien, he was immediately placed into Engineering. On Stardate 9709.05 Ensign Clemens saw his friend and fellow crew member Pete Shadow gunned down while in an alternate universe that the Lothlorien was placed in because of Q. For unknown reasons, at that time Ensign Clemens telepathic classification raised from a B to an A. This was originally thought to have occurred because of the stress that Robert was placed under. However, further studies showed that his abilities have not decreased since that incident. Robert left the Lothlorien shortly there after. USS Odyssey On Stardate 9710.30 Robert transfers to the USS Odyssey. Stardate 9801.10 Robert is promoted to Full Lieutenant by Fleet Captain Mason. On Stardate 9712.22 Robert and Joseph were shopping in San Francisco, there Robb met up with Keirana who was waiting for reassignment. They had lunch and spent time together talking of old times... while falling in love again. Stardate 9801.17 Keirana was posted to the USS Odyssey. Another blast from his past came when Ensign Shannon V. Night came aboard the ship. Both Robb and Shannon had been roommates during the earlier years of Robb's Academy days. However, much had changed with Shannon... but the man inside hadn't. Once they met up again, and Shannon felt more secure, it was like the old Academy days. When they were not on the holodecks together, they could usually be found in Robb's quarters making the food dishes of old. On Stardate 9804.25 Robert and Keirana Hunter fianlly took their marriage vows and completed their rolls of being Imzadi. The day after, Keirana Tye Hunter Clemens signs legal affidavits to adopt Joseph Teran Clemens. On Stardate 9806.06 Robert was promoted to First Lieutenant. On Stardate 9808.08 Keirana Clemens gave birth to Triplets; twin boys, and a daughter. On Stardate 20002.12 Robert is promoted to Commander by Vice Admiral Peri Mason. Captain John Styre offers him the position of Executive Officer on the USS Lothlorien. Robert accepts. USS Lothlorien On Stardate 20008.08 Keisuke Isato Dire, son of Lt.Cmdr. Naka and Marcus Dire, transfered to the USS Lothlorien and is placed under Commander Clemens' care. On Stardate 20009.08 Julio Mancuso, grandson of Fleet Captain Killian Selah, transfered to the Lothlorien and is placed under Commander Clemens' care. ON Stardate 20105.15 Robb receives a transmission from Starfleet Command on the loss of his friend Fleet Captain Roel Jere. On Stardate 20106.20 Robb returns to Starfleet Academy, where he does a three week teaching session on Engineering dynamics and hosts the first Academy Space Race. USS Lexington On Stardate 20109.07 Robert is promoted by Fleet Captain John Styre, and Admiral Caitlin to the rank of Captain, and assigned to the USS Lexington. On Stardate 200211.23 Robert is promoted by Commodore Styre to Fleet Captain. Some 4 1/2 years later, Robert resigned as Commanding Officer of the Lexington and only tended his Fleet Representative duties. Additional Information Since his marriage, a sort of calm had entered into Robb's life. While having the family split between his assignment and hers had been hard, it hadn't really affected the relationship between him and his wife or children. Julio and Isato, or Kei, as Robb called him, had grown. The boys both stubborn and nonconforming had become more light hearted and carefree. This was a significant change from the life that both of these young men had lead in the past. Robb could honestly say that they were both acting like teenagers and not the hardened young men that they once were. All in all life had been good. Robb wouldn't have minded seeing his wife and children more often. And with Keiri in the Alpha quadrant at the Academy for a long time, he felt that he would be able to visit much more often. Having since adopted two members into the family, Robb felt even more complete than he had been previously. Although he did not get to come home nearly as often as he liked, he made a point to be home at least once a month with the children. Adopting a teen had been precarious at times for Robb. It seemed that the boy, Aret, got into the most trouble when Robb was at the Academy. Whether this was a sign of a need for attention or Aret's bad timing had not been easily determined at the time. However, Robb showed Aret and Emily all the love and patience that they needed to grow and prosper. BUREAU OF RESEARCH AND DESIGN: Robert had been a long standing member with the BR and D. He had been involved in many top secret projects. His latest project was the design of the Titan-Class ship. However, this name was already used and the project name changed to Dhouti-Class. This newest class was pending review by SFHQ. He had aided and designed the upgrade of the warp drive for the USS Lothlorien, and also approved the installation of the HoloComm units throughout the ship. Stardate 9801.01 Robert was notified by R and D that the Dhouti project had been approved. This ship was completed and in the Delta Quadrant under the command of Commander Arthur Ramius. At that time, redesign of the USS Odyssey had begun with Commander Blake and Admiral Mason. After the original USS Dhouti was destroyed in the line of Duty, a new ship was placed on the design table. This time the ship would not have the Transwarp capabilities. Ship body structure would mimic that of the Intrepid-Class. However, it would be increased in size so that a larger crew compliment could be utilized. The USS Dhouti - A was created at Utopia Planitia Shipyards. It was then sent to the San Francisco space yards where it had under the command of Fleet Captain Keiri Clemens for use on Academy projects and events. Recently, Commodore Keiri Clemens died. Physical Distinction: Scars: Left Arm, Left Rib Cage, Left and Right Legs (Bionic implants were placed in the left side of body due to a bomb explosion aboard the bridge of the Odyssey, during the Dominion War.) Clemens, Robert Clemens, Robert